nelvanafandomcom-20200213-history
Delta State
Delta State is a Canadian animated television series, based on a comic book by Douglas Gayeton (which was never released), featuring four amnesiac roommates with the ability to enter an ethereal realm known as the Delta State. They face the dual tasks of piecing together their past lives and battling a group of Delta State denizens called Rifters, who seek to control the human mind. The main characters are Claire (Ilona Elkin), Martin (Dusan Dukic), Luna (Lizz Alexander), and Philip (Nicholas Wright). The series debuted September 11, 2004 on Teletoon, the Canadian cartoon television network. It is the first animated television series to be entirely rotoscoped, taking over 27 months to complete. Delta State is a French/Canadian co-production with designs, story boards etc., done by Alphanim in Paris. Shooting and recording were performed by Nelvana Canada. The project was conceived by Douglas Gayeton, who also directed the original pilot and wrote the bible for the show. The show has won the Special Award for a TV program at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival, and the Frames 2004 for best Asian Production. The series aired in France from March 9, 2005 on Canal+. Synopsis Four people each become aware that they possess superhuman abilities of the mind, and are charged by their friend and mentor Professor Brodie with saving the world from Rifter forces. Brodie trains them to battle Rifters in the Delta State, a reference to the brain wave pattern achieved during deep sleep. The main characters, Professor Brodie, and the Rifters are able to enter and exit this state of consciousness at will. As in dreams, rules of physics or logic do not necessarily apply; yet, as in lucid dreaming, a measure of control over the situation can be achieved while in this state. Characters *'Martin Gold': Spiked white hair, 21 years old, and the de facto leader of the group. He has the power of telepathy (mind reading). Presently the boyfriend of Claire, though he was Luna's in his past life. He was a baseball catcher before a couple of thugs, hired by his own father (for not also pursuing the family practice), broke his arm, ending his career. *'Philip Graff': Shaggy black hair, 20 years old, a perpetually unemployed slacker. He has the power of psychometry, the ability to see the past experiences of selected objects. His mother abandoned him on a bus when he was a baby and he grew up in an orphanage. She's seen in robes being chased by others in matching robes, suggesting a possible cult membership of some kind, and that Philip's birth went against this group's beliefs. He has an aversion to lockers, likely because he spent much of third grade being stuffed into them. It's later revealed that of the four he was the first one found, and that he's the "most special" in the grand scheme of things. *'Claire Donally': Blue hair in buns, 21 years old. She has the power of remote viewing. Now Martin's girlfriend. Claire's previous boyfriend was David, who was murdered by a friend named Thomas, because Thomas wanted the full share of the treasure he and David had found while scuba diving. She's shown to be the least capable of dealing with the new life/Rifter situation they're in. *'Luna Palacios': Red hair in ponytail, 22 years old and of Mexican descent. She has the power of precognition. She is the only one among the group who doesn't have control over her power; her visions of the future appear to her either randomly or shortly before the actual event. She was a bank teller at the Bank of Mexico. There was a robbery at the bank and the getaway car hit and killed Carlita, Luna's little sister. There is often tension between her and Martin due, apparently, to their previous relationship. She is also the one Phillip prefers to confide in with his more sensitive and personal issues. Rifters *'Sven Ragnar': Arguably the most powerful rifter. Commonly assumed to be the “brother” of Maria and heads the acquisition of human minds by rifters. He seeks to kill Brodie, and bears a grudge against Martin. He’s able to change his appearance, he doesn’t hesitate to kill people, and is able to kill other rifters, in both the Delta State and in reality. His goal and motivation appears to be world domination. *'Maria Ragnar': Though one of the “bad guys”, she has deep feelings for Philip and has put herself in danger for him on more than one occasion. She is a powerful rifter in her own right, including the ability to change her appearance in reality, but harbors a healthy fear of Sven’s power. *'Professor Robert Brodie': The group's guardian and mentor. He was involved in a government project to stop the rifters, but left because he did not want the Delta State to be used for military purposes. It is revealed that he, himself, is a rifter at the end of “The Orb.” He’s shown to be slightly more powerful than Sven, being the only one able to at least hold him at bay. *'Karla Schneider': The rifter featured in “First Contact” who displeased Sven and was disintegrated for her transgression. *'Professor Stork': A rifter who was expelled by Luna and Philip in “A Case Study.” *'Dr. Ludwig Von Hayek': A mad scientist rifter who worked at Icharus, perfecting cold fusion as an unlimited power source for rifters. Von Hayek was destroyed by Martin, Philip, Luna, and Claire in “Fusion.” *'Louisa Forterre': The girl Philip has fallen for. Philip expels a rifter from her at the end of “The Girlfriend.” *'Aldous Brant': A human possessed by a rifter 15 years before the beginning of the series. He has Enzio’s Rachnosis, a neural degenerative disease, and has less than a year to live. The rifter in Aldous Brant took advantage of a situation to jump into Raymond Woodly, leaving Aldous dying in a coma. *'Raymond Woodly': Aldous Brant’s best friend and campaign manager. Woodly became possessed when a rifter jumped into him from Brant. The Rifter was NOT expelled at the end of “Vote Rifter.” *'Dr. Van Heusen': A rifter destroyed by Philip, Luna, and Claire in “Cabin Fever.” Other *'Dan': Luna's boyfriend. He also works with Martin at "Soundz", a music store. He is shown to be a fairly skilled computer hacker. Luna explains her situation truthfully to him, which he simply believes without hesitation or further question. *'Chantal Thomas': A TV psychic. Brodie described her as “sensitive to the vibrations of the membrane of our reality”. She was found and killed by Sven in “The Reading.” *'Jack Staffer': A friend of Philip’s. They met when they both worked at Icharus, in “Fusion.” One of the Quotes "Four young amnesiacs hold the fate of humankind in their hands. Their mission is to protect you from the "Rifters" who want to control the human mind. They may appear to be harmless and self-absorbed but they have astonishing, paranormal powers and an invincible motivation: To retrieve the secrets to their past lives, hidden deep in the parallel dimension of the Delta State." — Professor R. Brodie, opening credits DVD release Teletoon first began releasing Delta State on DVD, three episodes per disc, with a delay of several months between batches, first with "Delta State First Contact" (episodes 1 – 3) released May 16, 2006; and then with "Delta State The Reading" (episodes 4 – 6), released October 10, 2006. However, after only two of these releases, and another delay of several months, "The Detour on Teletoon presents: The Complete First Season" was made available in a two-disc box set (a slightly thicker case than a regular DVD case) on February 13, 2007, with Teletoon's Detour banner at the top of the front artwork. This release, however, is not 'complete' as it contains only the first 13 episodes, not all 26. There has been a re-release of this "first season" by Kaboom Entertainment on October 6, 2009, replacing Teletoon's banner at the top with their own. But according to the DVD menu listed by Amazon, this release has only the first 13 episodes on 2 discs as well. Oddly enough, Kaboom Entertainment's release is priced nearly $10 less than Teletoon's. iTunes release In the late summer/early fall of 2010, Delta State the TV series became available for download from the iTunes Store. It is offered via iTunes as it was originally intended to be marketed, with 'Season 1' comprising episodes 1 – 13, and 'Season 2' episodes 14 – 26. The comic The comic book was created by Douglas Gayeton, with artwork by Matt Rockman, in 1996 while both worked at a New York interactive company called Sunshine Digital. Before the project ever hit the bookshelves it was bought by Alphanim, who hired Gayeton to develop the book as an animated series. He shot the pilot with live actors in Los Angeles on a shoestring budget and took a flash-based vector animation approach to completing the project, all this years before the making of "Waking Life". After writing the original show bible and directing the pilot for the series Gayeton moved on to other projects, though he remains a fan of the work. To this date the graphic novel has yet to be sold in stores as it is owned by Alphanim. Soundtrack The music for the show was composed by French DJ and producer Kid Loco. Only two tracks from the original soundtrack have been released. The first one is the Delta State theme song, which is an extended version of the main theme. It is available to buy from the iTunes store. The second track is called "Another Snake" and has been released on a compilation CD called "Ethnic Odyssey — Natural Born Travellers" in 2007. Other songs from the show have not been officially released. Category:Nelvana Category:Shows from the 2000's Category:Shows that premiered in 2004 Category:Delta State Category:Teletoon Category:Shows for Teenagers and Adults Category:Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Category:Cancelled shows Category:Alphanim